


I love the way you hold me

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he holds out his hand to her, he’s trembling and a little unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you hold me

“Do you wanna dance with me?”

When he holds out his hand to her, he’s trembling and a little unsure. He catches people looking at their direction, and he feels smaller and smaller by the minute. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thinks …

But she smiles at him and takes his hand. “Yes,” she says, her voice a melody that he can listen to over and over. Michael relaxes.

By then, the music in the banquet hall has gone slower. Very few people are on the dance floor now, and he feels self-consciousness creeping in. He’s been invited to dance in 18th birthday parties before, so this isn’t new to him. But of course this is Zijun. This is different.

“You okay?” Zijun asks, tilting her head and looking concerned.

“Yeah,” he lies. He holds out his hands, hesitating as to how this should go. One hand on hers and another one on her waist? Or both hands on the waist? Or—

He hears her laugh. “Relax,” she says, and it’s her who guides both his hands around her waist. Michael relaxes again, even if his heartbeat says otherwise.

He’s at a loss of whether he should talk to her as they dance. That, and what they should talk about. It’s weird because they’ve gotten closer these days, especially earlier this year. Sometime along those days, his feelings for her start to blur, from wanting to be friends to wanting to be something more.

“You’re spacing out again.” Zijun’s voice brings him back to reality. “Getting sleepy?”

“I’m not.” Michael manages a laugh.

“Just in deep thought?” Zijun guesses.

“Yeah.” He expects Zijun to probe, but she doesn’t. Somehow, he’s thankful.

Zijun is beautiful—her hair is on a ponytail, her simple black dress, and her crescent-shaped necklace. All the other girls stand out in the room, but Michael knows his gaze will find Zijun regardless.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been on the dance floor, but the music starts to fade, and the other people start to walk away. Michael is reluctant to stop and let go. Reality is knocking again, but Michael wants to stay like this, just a little longer.

But he hears Wenjing calling Zijun’s name, and he reluctantly lets go. Zijun looks over her should, and she and Wenjing engage in a conversation Michael can’t make out. Then Zijun shakes his head, and he watches Wenjing shrug before disappearing in the crowd with Cong and Han.

When he looks at Zijun questioningly, she replies, “They want to go out and get street food. I’m too tired. And besides …” She grins. “I still need to take you around Beijing tomorrow.”

Michael has already seen a bit of Beijing earlier that day, and of course he still remembers the places he went to early this year. But he’s most looking forward to spending a whole day with Zijun, sharing street food, and inadvertently holding her hand as she drags him around the streets. And maybe, if he’s brave enough …

He hears his mother’s voice calling him, and she’s already up from their table, purse in hand. “I’m going ahead,” she announces. “Don’t stay out late.”

He blinks in confusion. He and his mother usually leave the banquet together. His mother rolls her eyes and says, in Filipino, “Take her back to her room” before taking her leave.

“I’ll take you to your room,” he almost blurts out when Zijun is looking at him inquiringly. “I mean …” he adds, slowly, his face heating up. “If you want …”

Zijun brightens up, or maybe it’s just his imagination. “Okay.”

The hotel lobby is quiet, not a fan and a skater in sight. Zijun shivers, and he’s quick to take off his suit jacket and drape it around her shoulders. She smiles in thanks, and her hand finds his.

“When are you coming back here?” Zijun asks when they reach the elevator. It’s just the two of them, and the space makes Michael more self-conscious.

“Next year. I’m coming home for a bit, then train here, then fly to Taiwan.” That was the plan. It feels different, knowing that he’s being better cared for these days, but he’s not complaining. He’s glad there’s support at all.

“Next year, huh?” Ziju nods. “Okay, I look forward to it.”

“Me, too,” Michael admits with a grin.

The elevator doors open, finally, and Zijun takes his hand again to drag him in the hallway. They stop in front of a door at the end, and once again, Michael is reluctant to say goodbye. Sure, they’ll be spending time together tomorrow, but tonight is just too good to end just yet.

“Thank you for this,” Zijun says, as she takes off his suit jacket, handing it to him. “And thank you for the dance. I had a fun time.”

“I did, too,” Michael says. “So … see you tomorrow?”

“Mm-hm.” Suddenly, Zijun is inches away from him and is leaning forward, and suddenly, he feels her lips on his cheek, soft but fleeting. Her cheeks are pink as she pulls away. “Good night, Michael,” she says, before opening the door and rushing inside.

Michael thinks he should be going after Zijun had gone inside, but his feet feel like lead. His hands automatically drift to his cheek, the kiss still lingering there. Suddenly, his lips are stretching so wide that his cheeks are starting to hurt, but he couldn’t care less.

_Tomorrow_ , he thinks. It’s a day to look forward to. He throws one more gaze at Zijun’s door, smiles again, before walking away in light steps.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Oh look I’m back. With a new pairing. Yay (?) #MZM5EVER  
> \- So about my main OTP … idk if I’ll ever write more? We’ll see.  
> \- This was inspired by the CoC ~~prom~~ banquet pic I have no regrets  
>  \- The title is from the song _Hold Me_ by Jamie Grace.


End file.
